The subject invention relates to an assembly for adjusting the angular position of a seat back member relative to a seat cushion member, particularly for an automotive seat assembly.
The movement of a seat back in an automotive seat assembly to a forwardly folded rear entry position and/or to a reclining position is controlled by a mechanism, which is actuated by the operator. Such mechanisms typically include a rod extending along a longitudinal axis between a first end and a second end for connection to one of the back and cushion members. A pawl engages the rod in a latched position to prevent movement of the rod relative to the pawl and is moveable to an unlatched position to allow movement of the rod longitudinally relative to the pawl to adjust the angular position of the seat back member. Examples of such mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,177 to Kanazawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,424 to Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,640 to Bauer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,402 to Yamada, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,482 to Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,483 to Yamaguchi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,493 to Pejathaya, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,283 to Yoshida et al, and U.S. Pat No. 5,871,259 to Gehart. In some of these mechanisms, the rod is defined by a circular or arcuate sector.
In these prior art mechanisms, the pawl is moved into and out of engagement with the rod generally in the plane of the rod, i.e., the pawl rotates about an axis that is perpendicular to the plane in which the rod moves. In such an arrangement, the pawl is either supported directly on one of the seat members or on a housing that is, in turn, attached directly to the seat member, but in either case is limited in movement to a single plane.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide such a mechanism wherein the forces are transmitted directly from the pawl to one of the seat members, but wherein the pawl is independently supported and guided for latching and unlatching movement.
The invention, therefore, includes an assembly for adjusting the angular position of a seat back member relative to a seat cushion member. The assembly comprises a rod extending along a longitudinal axis between a first end and a second end for connection to one of the back and cushion members and a pawl for engaging the rod in a latched position to prevent movement of the rod relative to the pawl and moveable to an unlatched position to allow movement of the rod longitudinally relative to the pawl. The assembly is characterized by an anchor for interconnecting the pawl and the other of the back and cushion members for transmitting forces thereto from the rod in the latched position and for allowing the pawl to move to the unlatched position. A housing is supported on the anchor for guiding movement of the pawl between the latched and unlatched positions while remaining substantially free of stresses transmitted through the pawl plate and the rod.
As will be appreciated, by transmitting forces directly from the pawl to one of the seat members, the housing which guides the movement of the pawl need not respond to such loads.